Taken
by M. Pond
Summary: One night Tosh is taken. She vanishes from the streets of Cardiff and the team have nothing to go on except one note - "I have taken her and she is mine."


Prologue

_The darkness appeared to almost swallow the figure that stood hunched in the alleyway opposite the small tourist centre. The people who casually strolled past him didn't even notice him or the way he stood with his hood drawn over his face, shrouding his identity. As the seconds past by he didn't even move, instead lurking like a predator waiting patiently for his pray. His topaz eyes were focused on the wooden door of the tourist centre. He watched, almost waiting for someone to appear, even though the blinds were shut and a faded closed sign was noticeable._

_A light buzzing noise caused him to move, taking a step backwards into the darkness while keeping his eyes totally focused on the door. He stuffed a gloved hand in his pocket, his fingers caressing the cold metal of the gun as he did so. He retrieved a small silver mobile phone from his pocket and pressed it against his ear._

_"What?" His voice was deep and gruff but there was a sinister edge to it, an edge that could only be a warning for his reason for lurking. "Didn't' I tell you I'd contact you when I'd done it?… Right well just wait." He flipped the phone shut with annoyance and shoved it back in his pocket. As he resumed focusing on the tourist centre, he withdrew the gun from his pocket and flicked open the barrel. Smiling he clutched the gun tightly and continued to wait as the rain fell._

* * *

"Right last slice. Who wants it?" Jack waved the almost empty pizza box up in the air as he munched on his own slice of pepperoni pizza. There were a few negative murmurs from the various areas of the hub. "Anybody? Gwen?" Gwen glanced up from the paper that she was flicking through and shook her head.

"I'll pass thanks Jack. I think I've eaten more than enough today. You lot are a bad influence."

"Yes because we were the ones forcing that fourth slice down your throat along with that bottle of beer," Owen said as he emerged from the autopsy bay. He shrugged on his jacket and rummaged around for his keys.

"Yeah well I'm done. It's eleven at night and I've been in this place for long enough." She stood up from her desk and shoved the pile of papers into the desk drawer.

"I'll walk you out, I can't stomach the stench of dead weevil for another minute."

"And you call yourself a doctor Owen?" Ianto laughed from his position leaning against Jack.

"Shut up tea-boy. Most doctors don't have to deal with dissecting rotting alien on a normal day."

"And that's just put me right off my pizza!" Jack muttered as he threw the half-eaten slice back down on the greasy cardboard. "Right well if you're going then I'm going to head downstairs." He met Ianto's gaze and the two shared an intimate smile.

"Er…I might stay and clear up some of this…"

"Ianto mate, don't try and make excuses. We all know you're going to stay and shag Jack. It's hardly a surprise." He opened his mouth to respond however Owen kept talking. "Right Tosh you coming?" Tosh glanced up from her computer as if surprised about being spoken to.

"What? Oh I was going to stay and work on this program for a bit. I really want to get it done and I think I've just got to change the base codes slightly and…"

"Simple answer."

"I'm gonna stay."

"What a surprise," he muttered as he rolled his eyes. "You know you really need to let your hair down sometimes Tosh. The world doesn't revolve around work." He headed towards the entrance, hitting the button to open the door that would lead to the tourist centre and the exit. "Looks like it's just you and me Gwen."

"Joy." She pulled on her coat and hurried after him. "Just don't work yourself too hard Tosh." She disappeared through the door without so much a goodbye, chasing after Owen who was complaining about her slowness.

* * *

Tosh sighed as their footsteps and voices died away. She glanced around the hub and realised that Jack and Ianto had already disappeared into his quarters. She was all alone as usual. It was at times like this that she felt virtually invisible within the team. When she'd first arrived nearly five years ago, she'd felt uncomfortable and had tried so hard to slot herself into the slick partnership of Jack and Susie. And there were times, like earlier this evening, when she felt like she had succeeded and that she was finally where she belonged. However then the rug would be pulled from underneath her and she felt as lonely as she had when she'd been in prison. Even after five years she was still the silent computer geek, only useful when they needed to hack into something. Since she'd started, Owen, Ianto and Gwen had all joined and they all seemed so much more accepted than her. There had been a time Ianto had been the one left behind, but now it was her that stayed behind when they went on missions. She was chained to the comms, simply feeding them information. Sometimes she really hated being part of Torchwood. But at the same time it was all she had and she couldn't imagine not being part of it. She was sure the team did care about her, even if they didn't even bother to say goodnight.

She sighed as she continued to work on the programme that she was developing. She'd been working on it for the past few months and it had become something of a hobby for her. If it was successful, then a time lock would be created that could protect the hub in cases of invasion. They'd be sealed inside a time bubble, guarding them from harm. Of course none of them would really appreciate it until they actually needed it but at least then they'd thank her – when it saved their lives.

* * *

_The figure watched as a young man and woman strode out from the tourist centre and headed in the direction of the high street. They were both talking and laughing animatedly and didn't even register him as they walked straight past. He peered out slightly and watched the two as they reached the crossing. They muttered something he couldn't hear before hugging and heading in opposite directions. He took a deep breath and stepped back into the alleyway. She hadn't left with those two but he knew it was only a matter of time before she came out. He'd been watching the five of them for weeks and he knew that the other two men never left the hub at night, or only on very rare occasions. So she'd been walking home alone. It just made his job all the more easier._

* * *

Tosh yawned slightly, surprising herself as she registered how tired she actually was. She had lost track of time as she worked on the programme, immersing herself in numbers and codes. She glanced at the small blinking clock in the corner of her screen and was surprised to see it had gone one in the morning. Suddenly the pull to head to her bed increased and she couldn't help but let another yawn escape. Standing up, she activated all the necessary security procedures before heading towards the exit. She was aware of the eerie silence of the hub and she would be glad to escape it. Yawning again she headed up through the gloomy tunnel and into the tourist centre. All the lights were off and she fumbled in the dark to reach the exit. Grabbing the handle, she yanked the door open and exited into the dark street. The rain from earlier had now turned into a light drizzle but the Pass was covered in small puddles. She gazed around and realised the entire street was empty, with not a single person walking past.

As she clutched her bag tightly and started to navigate her way through the watery path in the direction of home, she began to wish she had headed home with Gwen and Owen. Owen and her lived quite close to each other since they had moved and she would have felt safer with someone by her side. It was almost ridiculous to be scared of walking home after all the things she did and faced every day. However something was telling her that something wasn't right. Instantly she glanced around but the street behind her was empty. But she couldn't help but be fearful of the shadows that fell across the pavement from the buildings and she began to hurry her pace until she was in a near run.

It was then that she heard the footsteps behind her.

* * *

_Lurker's P.O.V_

_We hadn't worked this long and hard for us to lose her now. I watched as she sped around the corner and I mimicked her, keeping her in my sight at all times. I was clutching my gun tightly, ready to shoot if necessary. I watched as she glanced backwards and saw me. Her face was one of pure fright and she began to run again. However it was at that moment that she slipped, tumbling to the ground in a heap. Before she could even scream, I came up behind her. I raised my gun and struck her head with several sharp blows. The sound of the metal against her skull echoed through the deserted street as I continued to strike her, watching as she stopped trying to fight and slipped into unconsciousness. She lay there unmoving as the rain began to fall and I couldn't help but pity her, just for a moment. She had no idea what was about to come._

* * *

A/N: Basically this is kind of based on the idea I had for '24 hours' but tweaked here and there. I really will try my hardest to update this one as regularly as possible and since I'm currently hooked on watching Big Brother live feed (Rex to win), that shouldn't be too hard.

Ooh I could really do with a beta for this story so if anyone is up for it, just mention it in your review.

And a slice of cyber pizza for anyone who reviews :)


End file.
